


花瘾

by DebrisAnatomy



Category: all琛 - Fandom, 姚颜四起, 灿若星琛, 琛任之美, 美味嘉姚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebrisAnatomy/pseuds/DebrisAnatomy
Kudos: 17





	1. 露

·ooc 请勿上升  
·主要涉及灿豪嘉齐 颜琛he  
·1/8/R 文章高浓度含磺 未/成/年勿入  
·连载预警

关于本能的性与爱  
露倒映初恋，酒诉说遗憾，蜜缠绵热情，泥坠入圈套  
烟讲述爱 

花与露

1  
姚琛坐在Dionysus酒吧的高脚凳上，眼神飘在走进卡座的男人身上，细数着他们衣服上的纽扣。有位陌生人坐在一旁喋喋不休地说着醉话，面对调酒师说的那句倒是听清了。  
烟酒是好些生命的必然之事，一旦沾染成嗜，戒瘾尤为困难。

不止烟酒，性也是，爱也是。

“姚琛，好久不见。”

像是方灿的声音，真是喝迷糊了，产生的幻觉都是有实感的。他感觉自己被轻轻抱起，在一辆软皮质的车座上睡着了，而后被放进了温热的水里，躺在柔软的带着冷调香水的床上。有只温暖的手揉着他细碎的刘海。

“还是这么毫无防备，被谁带走都不会在乎吗。”  
“唔……因为知道是灿哥。”

醒来的时候，房间里还弥漫着再熟悉不过的那个人的体香，姚琛穿着大号t恤，光着两条细腿走去了厨房。方灿正系着围裙做午餐，桌上放着洗好的圣女果和温度刚好的牛奶，像是早预料到他这时会起床。

听到脚步声的方灿转过身，映入眼帘即是裸露的腿和染着红晕的漂亮脸蛋。姚琛直直走向果盘，取了一颗最大的樱红果实放入唇中，脸颊印出了圆圆的形状，勾勒出果肉在唇齿间滑行的轨迹。方灿关掉了电磁炉，支着手臂将他半抵在桌上。

“怎么不穿裤子就出来了。”  
“没找到干净的，昨天穿过的还没洗，不想穿。”  
小骗子，要不是昨晚给他套了一件，他会全裸着走出来。方灿放开他，转身将锅里煎好的培根和半熟煎蛋盛到盘子里，递给姚琛。

“下午还有工作么。”  
“三点有一节课，不着急，吃完饭走来得及。”  
“我送你过去吧。”  
“不用啦，任豪一会儿过来接我。”  
“那你准备穿什么去，就这样走进教室给那群精气旺盛的大学生授课？”  
“当然不会，他帮我拿了干净衣服过来。”

方灿曾见过任豪，比姚琛大三岁，是同校的研究生。五年前他与姚琛分手时，姚琛在车站前被那人接走了。

“同居？”  
“嗯，五年前开始就一直住一起了。”方灿显然是不想听到这个答案的。

姚琛拾起一块牛角包咀嚼起来，吃完还慢悠悠吮着手指尖残留的渣，带着情欲的眼神飘进方灿的视线里，他翘起腿，光滑的腿肚时不时蹭过方灿裸露的膝盖，冰凉的，痛痒的。

“你要是想坐着给人上课就继续蹭。”方灿伸手捞住一只纤细的小腿，对方却敏捷地抽了回去，装作什么都没发生。

任豪带了一身新西装给他，自己就冷冷地靠在门外的墙壁上，也不进来，直到姚琛洗漱完换好衣服出来，脸上才有了些情绪。姚琛自然地窝进他怀里，语气软糯地解释着自己在这儿过夜的原因。

“再见，灿哥。”  
“我们还能再见吗？”方灿穿着一件带笑脸的围裙，面色却沉着，场面看上去有些滑稽。

“当然能，都在同一座城市，说不定哪天又遇上了。”

牛角包和培根一点不剩，盘里的煎蛋却落下了，方灿用餐刀将半熟的蛋划开，腥黄的蛋液溅落在精致的碗碟上。他们的故事在五年前结束了，像这顿午餐一样，结束得突然。

2  
十八岁的姚琛，脸嫩得像玉子豆腐，眼角落着好看的痣，说话带有柔柔的南方口音，很多时候听上去像在撒娇，两人在话剧社相识。

话剧社总是有大大小小的演出，姚琛紧张时会念错台词，作为他同专业的学长，方灿主动申请陪他练习。两人爱好相同，方灿又总照顾着他，两人开始变得形影不离。

方灿生日那天，邀请了一群人去他家里开派对，一栋远离学区的别墅，需要住一夜。去的大多是他这一届的学长，主要的娱乐项目无非就是喝酒或成人游戏，酒量不好的姚琛没有加入他们，方灿不在场时，他被几个喝醉的学长调戏了不少次。

“灿哥，我有些累，想休息。”  
“好，我卧室是二楼最里面那间，自己能走去吗？”方灿见他有些晕乎乎的。  
“没事，我自己能行。”  
“方灿，我送他上去吧，跟我来学弟。”说话的是篮球社的社长，他亲切地搂住姚琛的肩膀，带他上了楼。

沙发上醉倒了一片，没有人理会楼上异样的响动。方灿正洗完脸出来，他听到了卧室传来的暧昧声。

冲进卧室的时候，姚琛的毛衣长裤已经被褪到了地上，身上只挂着一件单薄的衬衫，蛮力拆除的纽扣散落在床单上，他被身形高大的篮球社社长强行按在软榻，沿脖颈锁骨啃咬着。方灿从侧面将社长踢倒在一旁，一只手将姚琛揽入怀中，抱着他走进自己的书房，锁上了门。

“没事了，明天我找他算账。”他将姚琛放在躺椅上，目光落向了那双光滑的腿。腿根处有淡红色的痕迹，是被男人粗糙的手蹂躏后留下的。他的手不自觉地抚上了那几道淡红印子。

“灿哥，疼。”他的脸有些红，眼尾也是，像是刚经历完高潮的脸。  
“啊……抱歉，我去给你拿点擦伤药。”

方灿急忙为他盖上了自己的大衣，在一旁医药箱里慌乱翻找药膏，还碰碎了一瓶酒精。  
自己的心也被搅得一团乱。

姚琛十九岁那天，方灿买了只巨大的水果蛋糕，拉着刚下课的姚琛去学校门口打车。  
“灿哥，我们去哪儿过生日？”  
“去我家。”

回到家，方灿做了两盘精致的意大利面，吃完面，姚琛便迫不及待地拆了蛋糕许愿，像是三岁小孩，也不用叉子，直接端着盘子啃了一大口奶油。方灿伸手拭去他嘴角的奶油，自然地卷进自己嘴里。

“我想吻你。”方灿望着姚琛愣得溜圆的眼睛，继而躲着自己的眼神，半晌才点了点头。

方灿一向只与放浪的熟女缠绵，肆意晃动傲人的胸脯，主动地坐在他胯上扭着腰肢，他尤其喜欢她们嘴里大胆的话语，听得人立马硬挺。

然而。

姚琛只是安静地坐在他身边，低着头，淡淡的桃花蕊般的绯红落在他的脸颊上，攀到耳尖，沿着脖颈向里衣伸去，与之前交往的女人不同，没有充斥着整个房间的香水味，只有一点点沐浴露的清香飘过鼻尖，都是用的同一瓶沐浴露，怎么涂在他的身上，味道是如此与众不同。

方灿沉迷于这香气，他感到下身的硬物快要挣脱出临界。

“灿哥，我先去洗碗了。”

香味要散去了。

方灿伸手捞住他的腰，惊得他没站稳，侧着跌落在男人结实的身上，精致的脸缓缓向他贴近。鼻息交织着，成熟的雄性气息和刚刚盛放的花朵的香气缠在一起，是温柔初夜降临的前奏。

3  
卧室的床很柔软，方灿曾经被兄弟和女人调笑过太软的床对腰背不好，只有姚琛对他说，真好啊，像躺在棉花糖上一样，不知道会不会梦见自己住在云里，离星星近一点。其实他说这些话的时候，眼里就带着星星，方灿觉得自己已经离它们很近了。

情欲散在偌大的空间里，方灿隐忍而温柔地吻着他小巧的唇瓣。双手隔着单薄的布料，抚摸这具害羞的颤抖着的身体。微弱的灯光照在姚琛稚嫩的脸上，泪痣、唇尾的颊边痣，在他脸上显得尤为色情。

方灿褪去了姚琛的衣物，从床头柜里掏出了一盒安全套和润滑液。冰凉的半凝固液体灌进了敏感的缝隙，穴口紧缩了一下，原本张开的细长双腿拢了起来。啊，可能他不大了解这种事情。于是方灿起身坐在床沿，示意姚琛坐到他身上。

“抱着我就好，这里，”方灿的手指刻意轻戳那正在收缩的部位，“还需要扩张一会儿。”  
“嗯……”姚琛听话地抱着他结实的宽肩，在他耳边轻喘着。

“怎么，自己没看过性爱片，看起来一点经验都没有。”  
“看过男女之间的，但是没有感觉，就再没看过了……”他的尾音总带着撒娇的成分。方灿尝试着转移姚琛的注意力，涂抹了不少润滑液在手指和穴口，却迟迟放不进第二根手指。  
“乖，放松，慢慢含进去。”

娇嫩的褶皱开始吸附着他的手指，蹭着他的茧，待姚琛适应后，方灿开始慢慢地向里开拓，按压，手指的数量一点点增加着，开始有不同于润滑液的液体从内部流出，顺着指缝蔓延到掌心。一张极具天赋的小口，天生就适合被人疼爱。

“疼的话要说出来，别忍着。”  
倒是没什么疼痛感，大多是酥麻的感觉从后方袭来，传向身体的各个器官。胸口变得有些痒，姚琛开始主动挺起胸部蹭向方灿的衬衫，布料是粗糙的，没有温度的摩擦无法止住那股奇异的痒。方灿敏锐地捕捉到他的想法，舌尖卷住粉红的花蕾。

轻咬、含住，向外拉扯。发出滋滋声。

他抬起姚琛的臀部，释放了等待已久的硬物，急促地向上嵌入穴口。  
疼，这次是真的疼了。与区区几根手指是完全不同的概念，更加火热、粗壮，性器将窄小的穴口撑得微微发红，褶痕全无，凸起的筋脉与内壁软肉搅在一起。

“灿哥…里面好痒……”

娇小的穴收缩着，努力接纳这超载的货物，姚琛主动向下坐去，性器硬实的前端突然抵住了内里的某处，爽得他紧紧地夹了一下。在他回神之前，方灿牢牢扣住了他的软腰，开始毫无规律地向上顶弄，撞得人快要掉下去。

他颤巍巍地喘着，一开始还害羞地咬着唇，后来就咬不住了。动听的呻吟里夹着抽泣，细软的喉咙里发出诱人的哀求，从后面进入他的时候，他的脚会不自觉地翘起，臀肉晕着樱花样的粉，吻住他还能微弱的呜呜声。时针指向了数字九，夜还很长。

细嫩的肉体上留下了青红交错的痕迹。

一整盒安全套被用得干干净净。  
第二天醒来的时候，姚琛兴奋地钻进他怀里说，好舒服，就是腰和后面有些疼。

以后还想做，想每天和灿做爱。  
不叫哥就不做了。  
好嘛……灿哥，灿尼，灿欧巴。

姚琛搂着他的脖子撒娇，房间里满是热恋的温度。

他们会在那张柔软的大床上一同醒来，下课牵着手去约会。  
然后回到这间别墅里，做最亲密的事情。

他取出两颗圆形的泡酒冰块塞进媚红的穴里，与它们一同挺入海洋深处，融化于火山口，与浓白的稠液一起喷涌出。

我想帮你含。

于是他捏着姚琛小巧的脸，教他怎样含男人的根。唇瓣包着小齿慢慢吞入，用喉去接纳它，尽量含得深一些，再用灵巧的舌去挑逗那些脉络和囊袋。他很聪明，学得又快又好，第一次就令方灿快速缴械。未来得及抽出性器，猛烈灌入的精液呛到了他。

“你这里，和下面一样紧。”他抱住姚琛，压在墙上毫无节制地挺入，精液与唾液搅在口腔里，那人淡粉的小舌拉着他跌入仙境。

方灿原以为自己能接住他的所有。

4  
“谢谢你啦，豪哥。”  
“晚上回来吃饭吗？我准备了你爱吃的辣椒炒肉。”

“唔……应该不回来了，下课我想去一趟Dionysus，大概零点回家，不用等我了。”解开安全带时，他的手指被很重地弹了一下，于是整只手被任豪握在手心轻轻地揉。没急着抽出，反而享受似的望着那张俊美的脸。

“我先上楼，一会儿办公室见。” 姚琛笑着挥挥手。

他笑起来漂亮极了。

顺着玫瑰的根茎向外抚摸，便能品尝到那独特的冷艳香气；反之，划破你的手，血液被肆意地吸收，灵魂淹没在吞吐的浪潮中。


	2. 烟

花与烟

5  
“装修好像变了。”  
“听说老板带着新婚妻子去环游世界了，现在换他朋友来经营。”  
“风格不错。”

可惜了，这家店的老板挺帅气的，竟然已经有了家室。姚琛点了一杯他常喝的Grand Marnier，坐在吧台前玩弄手指上几枚装饰戒。一个陌生男人从他侧面经过，走路带着风，身上有股淡淡香水味，夹杂着些冷的烟味。

“张颜齐，你总算来了，上次欠我的那杯酒准备什么时候还？”  
“这不是来还你了吗，凯，来一瓶Ronrico。”  
声音低沉，语调轻浮。

张颜齐转过身来，刚好对上了姚琛的视线。

姚琛总算是看清了他的脸，深邃的五官，很英俊，但一副不可一世的拽样。他移开了目光，张颜齐却没有，他盯着姚琛看了许久，把还忙着调酒的凯拉过来，一脸陶醉地问：“凯，一点钟方向，是常客吗？你认识吗？”

“张老板，你要看上人家就自己去搭讪，一天来来回回那么多客人我哪儿记得住。”  
“这么漂亮一人儿你都记不住，跟那些酒过日子去吧。”  
“正合我意。”

“啧，上班第一天不干正事先泡美人，不务正业第一人啊。”  
“崔哥你先帮我盯着这里，我去去就回。”

张颜齐拿起那杯刚调好的还人情的酒，欢快地向一点钟方向迈着步子，没给崔哥一点反应时间。“别回了，滚吧。”

“Hello，我是这家酒吧的老板YoRoll，你也可以叫我妖娆。”

姚琛抬起眸，眼妆有些晕开了，像一只被雨水打湿的玫瑰，比在清晨绽放时更加艳丽。张颜齐也气息不稳地抬了一下。

“你能带我回家么。”  
“你家在哪儿？”

“不是去我家，”呼吸里带着酒气，扑向张颜齐发凉的耳垂，嘴唇蹭着耳鬓的绒毛，整个身体都落在他的胳膊上，“是，去你家。”

好香，他身上是不是藏着玫瑰花。

眉毛不自觉挑了挑，张颜齐扶起姚琛，将他背到场外的车库。一辆巨大的摩托车在豪车云集的车库里显得格格不入。他将姚琛轻放在座位上，给他戴上头盔，拉紧了扣。脸可真小，一只手就能盖住。

“宝贝儿，抱紧我咯。”  
摩托车在宽广的马路上疾驰，风猛烈地灌进姚琛领口的缝隙，眼前不停地闪过模糊而绚烂的刺眼霓虹，他清醒了些，手伸进张颜齐的皮衣里，里面是温热的，足以捂热他的手，他想从这个男人身上索取更多的温度。

两侧倒退的景物晃花了眼，像是传说里的走马灯，轻飘飘地悬在空中回顾了一生，实在比不过活着的时候总有人接住他。鼻尖蹭着张颜齐的后背，还是淡淡的冷的烟味，只不过风更冷些。

张颜齐将车停在了一栋有些老旧的居民楼下，门口的灯不知道坏了多久，两人面对面也看不清对方的脸。他帮姚琛取下头盔，赚取了一个意料之外的香吻。

原来他杯里的酒是这个味道啊。

6  
他捞住姚琛纤细的腰往楼上带，灯是声控的，一层一层被急促的脚步声点亮，张颜齐却在某一过渡层停下了脚步，将人抵在扶手上发狠地吻。灯灭了，月光从窗外照进来，将两人交缠得毫无缝隙的影子，投映在满是脏乱涂鸦的墙壁上。

沙发上堆积着杂乱的书本、零食和衣裤，房间的主人走之前忘了关电视。张颜齐进门时没来得及开灯，打横抱起身旁衣衫不整的美人陷进了沙发。电视里传来的播音腔男声夹杂着娇媚的喘吟，他的嘴很小，接吻时无法探到深处。

那就换个方式。张颜齐解开自己的皮带，掏出硬了许久的粗长性器。

姚琛主动含住了它，却无法更进一步地将它吞入。他感觉头部已经抵住了喉咙深处，眼前却还有部分暴露在外。

“没关系，按你的方式享受就好。”张颜齐温柔地抚摸他的头发，而后托着后颈，另一只手捻弄着饱满柔软的胸口，轻轻拉扯圆润的尖。

他尝试着让性器更深地进入自己的咽喉，却不小心在换气时呛住了。  
太大了，比他含过的都要大些。

眼尾被逼出了些水雾，眼眶是湿润的，张颜齐有些后悔自己没顺手开灯。他将姚琛按倒在沙发上，抬高他的臀部悬在半空，将紧身的棉质内裤褪下来，舔舐那张溢着玫瑰花香的小口。舌尖顶开紧闭的缝隙，很快，它变得湿软了。

张颜齐托住那只柔软的腰，凿进了梦幻般的花圃，蹂躏着滑嫩圆翘的臀部，陷在火热紧致的仙境里，甜腻的呻吟是一味极致春药，那些身经百战换来的干炮经验被张颜齐抛掷脑后，他只想狠狠顶弄到最深处，变换着姿势，直到身下的人被肏到晕过去。

但又想温柔地抱着他唱晚安曲。

“妖娆哥哥，慢一些……求你了，”姚琛的视线有些失焦，泪痣上染着哭过的痕迹，他靠后面去了几次，只能无力地搭在张颜齐身上。“唔……”对方缠住他的舌头，以坐位的方式进入到更深处，加快了速度。

是淫水拍打肉身的声音，无间断的。

天色微亮的时候，怀里的人如他所愿的快要昏过去。他保持着进入的姿态抱起姚琛走向浴室，放好热水，两人一同泡在浴缸里。沐浴露涂抹在身上，揉出泡沐，他将已然站不稳的人儿抵在墙上，伴着他微弱的娇吟射在了深处，精液与水和泡沫搅在一起。

他们在这逼仄的空间里喘着气，互换体温。

午时，姚琛缓缓醒来，自己被圈在张颜齐怀里，那人身上没了烟味，留下了一股沐浴露的香气。他喜欢这张希腊雕像般精雕细刻的脸，喜欢他身上的味道，这个人莫名地吸引着自己。欣喜地亲了亲那张可爱的猫咪唇，近在咫尺的纤长睫毛抖动着，他醒了。

下垂眼直勾勾地看着自己，昨晚是缠人的野兽，今天是在扮演深情的奶狗么。“宝贝儿，我刚刚梦见你了。”他捉住那张迷人的樱桃小口，细细地亲吻，右手顺势在软腰上捏了一把。

“糟了，忘记给他回信息。”  
姚琛着急地打断这个吻，艰难起身，四处张望着寻找自己的手机。  
“谁？”

7  
就在张颜齐带着姚琛离开酒吧后没多久，任豪开着一辆纯黑跑车驶入了车库。他穿着一件正式的暗蓝西装走进酒吧，显得与在场的人们格格不入。许多期待的目光流连在他身上，他冷漠地绕过了人群，走到了吧台前。

他将手机放在桌上递向凯，礼貌地询问他是否有见过照片里这位，“他应该点了杯Grand Marnier，”任豪补充到。  
“嚯……还真见过，前不久跟我们酒吧的老板走了，酒都没喝完呢。”  
任豪沉默了一下，道了声谢谢便离开了。他坐在车上揉了揉太阳穴，拨通了朋友的电话。

“俊孝哥，方便帮我查个人吗？”


	3. 酒

“她如此贴近我的心 犹如湿漉漉的草坪上的花朵贴近大地  
她对我而言如此甜蜜 犹如睡眠之于疲惫的四肢”

然而，花的馈赠于永生的火焰，只会是一瞬间。

花与酒

8  
“张颜齐，23岁，现Dionysus酒吧老板，在肯德基当过服务员，跟朋友合开过网店，还在酒吧驻唱过一段时间……小任总，这人经历挺丰富的。”

秘书将手中的资料递到任豪的办公桌上，站在一旁为他倒了一杯红酒。

“你先休息吧，明天帮我把准备好的礼物给俊孝哥送去。”

任豪坐在有些冷清书房里，仔细翻阅着手中的资料。证件照里的男人垂着眼睛，一副恹恹样，眼神里透着不屑。他略微皱了皱眉，将翻完的资料弃在地上。

玫瑰红酒偏甜，最适合心情不佳时一人独酌，渐渐的，一杯见底。任豪躺在落地窗边的皮质沙发上，将酒杯搁置于地，玻璃那头是泼满黑墨的夜，里头映出自己的脸，与脑海中的姚琛的脸重合在一起。

他们曾在这张沙发上忘情交缠，腥白精液射到一旁的雕花脚凳上，冰凉的玻璃面上映出姚琛那张美艳的高潮后的脸，眼睛像是在哭。

“任豪，为什么方灿要离开我呢。”那天姚琛醉了，迷迷糊糊地躺在他怀里，问出自己藏了好久的心里话。  
“我不知道。”不，他是知道的。

几年前的夏天，他们坐在学校的凉亭里，姚琛趴在护栏上欣赏着还未盛放的荷花，一只蜻蜓急速降落在几只花苞上，很快又飞走了。

“哇，任豪你看！是蜻蜓点花。”  
“看到了。”任豪捧着一本炒股书，头微微抬了一下，姚琛也不在意对方看没看到，向后蹭了蹭，侧身靠在他肩上开始观云。

风是燥热的，两人的体温在空气里碰撞出火，任豪却任他靠着。他讨厌闷热的夏日，一到五月底就把自己藏在房间里，捂得皮肤皙白，然而，当姚琛发微信约他出来赏荷时，他直接回了个好。

“今天专业课的教授问我，保研后有没有兴趣做他的助教，以后留校任教会更顺利些，我想去试试，你呢，毕业后准备回去继承家业吗？”

任豪低下头，几根调皮的发丝吹到了他的鼻尖，挠得里外发痒。  
“其实，我对教书很感兴趣，以后可以一起留校任教。”

自己是什么时候爱上他的？  
也许是远在作出承诺之前，追溯到初次见面那一刹。 

第二年春天，他决定告白，于是在姚琛生日那天，他在礼物里藏了一封信，从拆开到发现他的心意，只需要15秒，却没料到，那封信被方灿藏进了自己的抽屉。

他看见姚琛牵着方灿的手向自己走来，这便是他期待数个日夜的回复。他没有转身逃跑，反而伪装一身狼狈，向自己心爱的人靠近，也承受着家族继承人的压力兑现了承诺，跟他一起留校成为了文学院年轻的教授。

他所迷恋的他的味道，像是侵蚀他五脏六腑的毒，哪天断了这一味香，人便是行尸走肉了。

与方灿分手之后，姚琛住进了任豪的公寓，任豪常常做好一桌晚餐等他下课，那人却总是往外跑，甚至突然失联。

“他是我们系的学弟啊，怎么了？”  
“脸好看，身材也不错，为什么不做。”  
“那你要和我做吗？”姚琛贴近他的胸口，鼻尖的气息缠着花香。

“姚琛，你变了很多。”对方没有回复，手指攀上他的后背，向自己索吻。

也许他不是变了，他天生就是这样的。  
任豪在回忆里沉入了梦。

次日，刘俊孝给任豪发了个定位，自己先带着一群人来到了张颜齐的住所。小区的保安正窝在门口睡觉，一行人轻轻松松地进了大门。

9  
“你昨晚，应该给我回个信息的。”任豪眼里有明显的困意，午时接到刘俊孝的电话后，他便起身简单收拾一番，开着车来接人了。  
“我是没想到你会请一堆黑社会的来找我啦。”尾音上扬着，是他惯用的撒娇语气。

任豪坐在一旁沉默着，地下车库的灯未开，空调风将他的脸色吹得更冷了些，而车内的暖黄色光线却照得气氛暧昧。  
姚琛起身贴向任豪，拽着他紧缚的领带，好看的手指将结口挑开，含在嘴里将它抽离。

“任总，不要生气了嘛，我昨晚喝了酒，不小心就忘了。”  
他将领带挂在方向盘上，贴近任豪的脸，轻咬他精致的、有些薄的下唇。

“豪哥哥……”

一只有力的胳膊将他整个人捞到驾驶座上，发热的硬物抵着他，磨蹭着柔软丰腴的屁股。姚琛笑着撑起身，分开腿坐在任豪胯上，主动去解他的衬衫扣子，却被捉住了手腕，双手自食其果的被方才取下的领带绑起来，背在身后动弹不得。

“原来任总好这口啊……唔”柔软娇小的口腔被修长的手指探入，他含住它们，熟稔舔舐，像照顾男人的根一样照顾着手指。

任豪有些急躁地捞起他的腿，将有些皱的西裤褪去，自己亲手买的内裤暴露了出来。棉质内裤的前方摸起来有些湿润，显出水渍，还没碰就能分泌出液体，真是淫荡。

内裤被拽下，一股玫瑰沐浴露的香气扑向鼻腔，他将姚琛翻过身，手指伸向泛着玫红的穴口，里面乖巧地收缩着，手指很轻易地被吸入了半截，这样的穴似乎不需要润滑液。

被捆住的手挠抓着空气，指腹在任豪的腹肌上蜻蜓点水般划过，似在勾引。

于是他解开皮带，将尺寸惊人的性器稳稳抵在穴口，而后示意姚琛坐下去。  
好紧，尽管足够湿润，却难以纳入男人的下体。姚琛艰难地向下沉着，嘴里小声地发出让人心颤的娇吟，但没人会在此时起怜惜之心，他抓着姚琛的细长手腕，直直地向甬道挺入。

“嗯……哈啊……豪哥哥，顶到我最里面了。”  
叫起来比唱的还好听。

瞥向车外，不时便有路人经过，单面窗在视觉上刺激了姚琛，很快便靠着后方射了出来。他累得瘫在任豪的胸口，肉身被高频地向上顶着，性器像是深埋在自己的身体里，再牵动最敏感的肉泞，猛地连根拔起。

车内后视镜中的美人面色潮红，仰躺在身后结实的男性肉体上，那寡言的男人此刻的行径与他清秀的脸相悖，他粗鲁地揉捏他高挺的酥胸，像是吸血般舔舐他的肌理。

保持着挺入的姿势将人转过来，向深处顶去，方向盘不断地撞向姚琛酸痛的腰，疼得他吟出哭腔。持续的抽插停止了，他以为任豪会放过他。

“到后面去吧。”任豪将他抱起，推开车门，快速进入了后座。后背皮肤接触到冰凉的真皮座椅，刺激得他夹紧了后穴，唤出搂抱着他的男人的姓名。

蓦地，他感觉有火热的精液直直浇灌到体内。对方将性器抽了出来，取而代之的是修长的手指，轻松探进去，将液体挖出，乳白色的、混着透明物的液体淌在穴口。当姚琛再次放松时，任豪微凉的手按住他的腰，一口气捅了进去。

他们在车辆与行人来来往往的车库里品尝着最酸涩的禁果。

姚琛推拒着任豪的肩膀喊停，他感觉自己的骨与肉已经分离开来，仿佛灵魂也被抓出来肏弄了一番。他躺在任豪身上，接受着对方承诺的最后一次。

浓稠的、黏人的、填进满是精液的软烂湿地。  
好困，姚琛自然地枕在他怀里。

“你能留下来吗？”  
“我现在不就在这儿吗。”他闭着眼亲了自己一下，留在嘴边的香气很快就散了。

是啊，除了他的爱，他似乎留有他的一切。

“我爱你。”  
任豪知道他听见了。

10  
[你收到了一条微信信息]

\- 晚上好啊！[猴子捂眼]今晚吃得好吗？  
\- 我去吃了重庆火锅，爆辣，估计明天又要上火了  
\- 哦对了，我好像都没有正式介绍过我自己[猴子脸]  
\- 我是张颜齐，张颜齐天大圣，妖娆只是我的艺名。无聊的时候给我信息，我随时陪聊陪吃陪睡[赞]

还有，我想你……  
张颜齐没点发送，望着两人的对话框，有些害羞地捂住了嘴。他点开那个被大片黑色填满的头像，又退出来点进朋友圈，仅三天可见，只有一首昨晚分享的歌。

Lost myself, seventeen  
Then you came found me……

\- 晚安，早点休息！


	4. 蜜

花与蜜

11  
[青菜粥冰箱左门二层，老干妈禁食三天。]  
字如其人，是冷调的好看。

姚琛将贴在床头柜上的便签撕下来揉成团，扔向两米外的垃圾桶，呼，三分球。投球的一系列姿势牵动着酸疼的肌肉，引得他又趴在床上缓了好一阵子。

明明有经常健身啊，那人昨天，真是太狠了。

入秋后，这座城市难得迎来了太阳，姚琛散着步去了学校，坐在他青睐的那片草地上看书。

“强光下看书对眼睛不好哦，姚老师。”阳光被一大片的影子代替了，抬头看清对方的时候，他微微愣了一下。

焉栩嘉，聪明的孩子，低沉有磁性的嗓音却搭着满是胶原蛋白的乖巧的脸，在他当助教的那段时光里，与他谈了场轰轰烈烈的师生恋，以炸开的童话水晶球作为结尾。

“以后，我们去新西兰结婚吧，到时候买下一座庄园，再养一群小动物……”  
有时候，人许下的承诺像是雪花，还未结成完整的六角形就急着献出去，对方一接住就化了。

两年前，姚琛作为文学院江教授的助教，在伪装成无意的刻意中认识了焉栩嘉。

“嘉哥嘉哥，借你发胶抓个头发。”  
“Okay，右边柜子里。”

寝室是四人间，一个空床位。翟潇闻难得起了个大早，闹钟铃声吵醒了正在昏睡中的赵让，一首开了穿墙音量的《好运来》也让一早起来泡茶的焉栩嘉惊得撒了一地茶叶。

“我看群里说江教授今天邀请了他的助教过来，据说是个超级大美人。”  
“你上次就说转班过来的女生是我们这届的级花，可爱是可爱啦，但你每次都说得好夸张，把我们的期望值吊巨高。”

赵让揉了揉眼睛，从床上挪下来，两步就踩到了地面。

“保真呐！我可是可爱且魅力四射……的翟潇闻，交友甚广，情报可信度很高的，哎赵让，你说我要不要穿上我的爱情战袍和战鞋。”  
“我觉得略有夸张。”赵让换了件海绵宝宝的t恤，敷衍地回应了一声。  
“啧，这次绝对真，朋友还给我发了照片呢，你们来看看？”

三个人围在一起，盯着翟潇闻手机上的照片。  
他口中的美人，只被拍到了一双腿，也不知道是谁从哪个角度偷拍的。  
“你们看这腿，又长又直，纤细光滑，绝对的美女啊。”

“……”  
“散了吧。”焉栩嘉摇着头开始收拾书包，只有赵让在一旁给足了面子地点点头，嗯，这双腿，确实是太漂亮了。

姚琛踩着一双纯白板鞋，脚踝露了一截出来，身上套着水洗蓝牛仔夹克，整个人看上去充满活力，看上去比他们还要年轻一些，比起助教更像是学弟。他打招呼的声音甜甜的，精致小脸上夹着粉晕，应该是有些紧张。教授亲切地把他拉到讲台上，替他做了介绍，将他的联系方式留在了PPT上。

一旁的翟潇闻和赵让兴奋地打开微信开始扫二维码，焉栩嘉不慌不忙地掏出手机，单手划开扫码界面，躺靠在座椅上转着笔，眼神却没从姚琛身上移开。

“报告，对不起江教授，我又没听到闹钟。”是夏之光，他收到翟潇闻的小道消息后精心打扮了近一个小时，幸好赶上了。他朝教授身旁的姚琛羞涩地招了招手，心想着下课后一定要多找几道题请教他。

然而，没等到下课，姚琛就从后门离开了。

“姚老师怎么还没通过我的好友申请啊，你们加上了吗？”翟潇闻捏着手里的碳酸饮料罐，眉间紧锁，“真是人生第一次被冷落啊！”  
“我也没呢。”  
“我也，焉大少爷，你加上了吗？”

焉栩嘉微信里的[新的朋友]那栏总是热闹的，今天却一直没动静。他有些烦闷地拽起书包，跟他们道别，迈着大步一路走进了图书馆。

真巧，遇见了忘记带图书馆门禁卡，正在签到机器前苦恼的姚琛。

[您输入的账号或密码错误！]

“姚老师，晚上好啊。”  
“啊，晚上好，”姚琛有些尴尬地抬手，朝他礼貌地笑了笑，“要不，同学你先用。”

笑起来真可爱，他让焉栩嘉想起爆浆的草莓棉花糖，咬下去口感松软，粉红的甜蜜夹心立刻溢满整个口腔。

“我带了卡，要不，姚老师跟我一起进去？”  
“唔，好啊。”

“老师，你走前面。”  
姚琛蹭着他的衣服绕到他前方，闸门一开，一股清香的气息从他后方扑来，焉栩嘉似有若无地拥着他，两人快速地、一同通过了闸机口，看见这一幕的保安在一旁责备了几句。

“抱歉。”异口同声。

回想起来，自己大概是故意答应他的。

“听说姚老师跳了一级，还是硕博连读，竟然也会忘记密码。”  
“账号密码算是我的记忆盲区了。”

“今天谢谢你了，一会儿出门，就不打扰啦，门禁卡我会拜托顺道的朋友送来。”  
姚琛从口袋中取出一包大红色包装的糖，递给焉栩嘉。

“老师，我不爱吃糖，觉得感谢的话，加上我的微信吧，我叫焉栩嘉。”说完，他取走了姚琛手中的旺仔奶糖，将自己的卡放在他手里。他在姚琛的视线里输完了账号和密码，离开图书馆。

[我通过了你的朋友验证请求，现在我们可以开始聊天了]

回到寝室后，焉栩嘉捧着手机，备注上“姚老师”，接着开始翻阅他的朋友圈。分享了几首歌，一些漂亮的照片，配上一堆看不懂的emoji表情。

“大少爷竟然在傻笑，什么情况？”  
“可能新买的手表发货了吧。”

焉栩嘉后来才知道，在他之后，姚琛也将班里所有的学生陆陆续续添加上了。  
至少他是第一个。

12  
焉栩嘉的大学生活开始变得新鲜。

他在纸上复写一眼背住的姚琛贴在办公桌上的课表。  
他点开赵让发在群里的，自己几乎不看的搞笑视频，觉得好笑便一并转发到名为[姚老师]的对话框。  
他开始疯狂购买旺仔奶糖，小时候从未吃过的简易包装的糖果，现在常备在身上。

以前，焉栩嘉真是不爱吃甜的，比起翟潇闻每日必点的齁甜奶茶，他更喜欢喝偏苦的茶水。他分不清自己是爱上了甜味，还是爱上了送给他这份甜的人。显然是后者。

[老师，7：00pm一起吃晚饭吗？]  
对方几乎没有拒绝过他，无论是普通的约会邀请，稍显暧昧的身体接触，还是一束暗表心意的艳红玫瑰。

“姚琛，我们交往吧。”  
这次，焉栩嘉没有称他老师，姚琛也没有拒绝他。

下了晚自习的教室空无一人，焉栩嘉暗灭了所有的灯，他带着姚琛掩进窗帘，再将他揽入怀里，细嗅他发间的香气。搂抱不同于往常，下一步，他可以放肆地亲吻他擦着淡淡口红的嘴唇，抚摸他柔软的腰肉，和被西裤包裹着的十分色情的臀部。

刚成年的男大学生，没什么经验，吻技青涩，在他的口腔里一顿乱搅，搅得人有些呼吸不畅。于是姚琛轻柔地抚摸他的头发，示意他慢下来，细密地舔他的唇齿，软舌滑进口中，与他的交缠在一起。

皮带捆缚住双手，轻薄的西裤带着内裤一并被褪在地上。常落于黑白琴键的修长手指，探向了老师的秘密园林，这里是天然湿润的，而那开在腹地、令人神往的粉红康乃馨，花蕊正牵动着花瓣，微弱地开合着，邀人采摘亵玩。

焉栩嘉单手将姚琛举起，扶住自己的性器向上顶去，一刻不等。

没有充分润滑过的紧致窄小的肉穴，艰难地吞咽着粗长的阴茎，指尖抠着焉栩嘉背上的光洁皮肤。对方含住他胸前的淡粉花蕾，舌头碾过乳尖，用力吮吸，妄想汲取无形的奶汁，将无处发泄的过烈欲火浇灭一些。

“啊……嘉哥，你太大了……”他叫床的声音与跟他讲题的声音是不一样的，皮相还是那副漂亮的，只是插入男人的法杖，将他变成了魅人心智的妖。  
“怎么办，老师，”焉栩嘉将他从墙边抱到了透明的窗前，“你夹得这么紧，害得我只能进去一点。”

“别在这儿，会被人看见的。”焉栩嘉从猛然收缩的穴口感受到了他的紧张。  
“老师不是在怕被人看到，而是因为有可能被人看到才这么兴奋吧。”

说不定是这样。

“不是的……嘉哥，我们换个地方好不好？”  
“好啊，但我有条件，首先，自己把阴茎吃进去。”

柔软的，比他的性器小很多的手触摸着嵌在穴口的阴茎，努力地向自己的内部送去，圆润的龟头快速地滑过了最艰难的部分，带着布有筋脉的柱体顶到了尽头。

“老师做得很好，然后，试着自己动一动。”

姚琛紧靠着他，被皮带捆住的细腕圈住他的脖颈，身体乖顺地上下摆动，熟练吞吐着体内的热物，而焉栩嘉抱着姚琛稳稳地向前走了两步，将他抵在了玻璃窗上。

“自己玩得很开心嘛，老师。最后，别碰前面，射出来。”

男人的性器被吞到极致，柱头直直顶住他最要命的前列腺，扭动腰身时，它被狠捣着，没过多久，乳白的花汁溅在了他紧实的腹部，以及焉栩嘉浅灰的卫衣上。

“姚老师刚刚的表演真是太精彩了。”  
“作为回报，我一定肏到老师走不动路。”

身下的美人被顶弄得说不出话，娇嫩的皮肤与略微坑洼的桌面摩擦着，老旧的桌椅被猛烈地撞击，奏出一首激烈的性爱乐曲。换了几个姿势后，他又将人抱到了教室前端的讲台上，让姚琛正对着学生们的座位射精。

“不行了，嘉哥……我好累，射不出来了。”  
“老师，说你爱我，我就放过你。”  
“嘉哥……哈啊……爱你，我爱你。”

这一夜用嗓过度，他的声音变成了有些性感的哑，焉栩嘉将他光滑修长的腿捞到肩上，在湿哒哒的软穴里快速抽动着性器，胯部击打着弹性极好的屁股，准备进入最后一篇乐章。

来自年轻学生身体的，略高于正常体温的精液，接连着数股猛地灌进甬道，溅在湿软的内壁上和更深的隐秘之地。抱着瘫软在他怀里的人温存许久后，焉栩嘉缓缓退出来，白色的黏液顺着臀缝涌了出来，从讲台边缘滴落到地上。

几个小时前，翟潇闻见焉栩嘉没回宿舍，也不回信息，担心地跑去教学楼找人。

晚自习的教室，位于教学楼最角落那一栋的一楼，到了晚上，没几个人会去那儿闲逛。

月光下的窗帘呈暗色，肉体却是莹白的。后背性感的蝴蝶骨，热情扭动的腰线，丰满的臀抵在玻璃窗上被挤成的扁圆状。他认得出，那是他夜里手淫的性对象，他漂亮的老师。

他笑着打开手机相机，光明正大地拍了一段视频。很可惜，老师跟亲热对象没一会儿就换了地方。翟潇闻将录像设了备份，这次，可不能与兄弟们分享啦。

[嗡嗡——]

差点忘了正事，翟潇闻点开微信，收到的却是赵让的回复。

\- 刚在打球，没看见信息  
\- 大少爷下晚自习的时候说他今晚有事，会晚点回来，不用担心  
\- [表情包]

13  
焉栩嘉从没想过藏着这段恋情，反而十分高调，很快，整个寝室，他的好友夏之光，甚至半个学院，都知道了他与姚琛在交往。

他将姚琛带回家，偌大的位于黄金地段的别墅，只有一位定时来做家务的阿姨，和一只纯白的猫。

周末，他们会在家里一起做饭，焉栩嘉做惯了大少爷，切菜很不熟练，虽然动作慢，却是把菜切得整整齐齐，望着姚琛炒菜的身影，他开始想象他们的未来。

他会买一枚衬他的钻戒，不，任何钻戒戴在他的手上都会很美。或许，他们会在海边结婚，姚琛说过，他最喜欢大海了。他很喜欢小孩子，姚琛也很喜欢，脱离生理构造来看，照他们这样的做爱频率，老师会生一大堆孩子吧。

有一次，焉栩嘉在客厅弹琴，姚琛说他很喜欢钢琴奏出的旋律，但很遗憾，小时候没能去学，长大了也没时间去学了。焉栩嘉起身，示意他坐到琴凳上，将他圈在自己的怀里，扶着他的手教他弹简单的音阶。

渐渐的，舌尖搅弄口腔的水声代替了磕磕巴巴的琴声，弹琴的手指缠在一起，柔软的身体被压在了琴键上，呻吟与凌乱的音符争着高低。这是焉栩嘉最珍爱的三角钢琴，从他上幼儿园开始就一直陪着他。家里总是很冷清，只有弹琴的时候，自己才不会觉得孤独。

抱着的人是有实感的，但轻飘飘的，落在他怀里，却感觉什么都没接着。

“老师，以后多吃点吧，你太轻了。”  
是个没有安全感的孩子啊。

焉栩嘉是他见过的最爱吃醋的男朋友，但也是最好哄的。一盘番茄炒蛋，一个简单拥抱，甚至是，一颗奶糖。

甜蜜的、幼稚的，与他的故事很难用一两个词语来概括。

圣诞节那天，他们一起坐在圣诞树下拆礼物，姚琛特意换上了露出大半截腰身和长腿的情趣驯鹿装，主动地坐到了焉栩嘉腿上。激烈的性爱后，两人一同躺在宽敞的恒温浴缸里。姚琛靠在焉栩嘉怀中，吹着唇边飘出水面的晶莹泡泡。

它们飘到一旁的镜子上，破成一滩透明物，流向方才某人射在镜面的白色体液。

从靛蓝的夏到暖黄的冬，他们已经热恋半年。

纯真而色情的艳丽玫瑰。  
既是他的老师，也是他的爱人。


	5. 泥

人们提起同一件事情时，似乎总会有不一样的记忆，比如谁先来，谁后到。

花与泥

14  
姚琛朝他伸出手，自然地借着力从草地上站起。

“姚老师，我想邀请你来参加生日聚会，这周六。”  
焉栩嘉没有放开他的手，反而拉近了距离，直到能闻见那人身上的香水味。

“可我不认识你的朋友，到时候会很尴尬。”  
“不，老师认识，之前你做过他们的助教，相处甚好。老师这么聪明，肯定没有忘记他们吧。”  
“我会考虑一下的，你先放手。”

“对了，还有一件事没告诉老师，”焉栩嘉咬着姚琛的耳尖，打开手机相册，展示出几张颇有春宫韵味的艳照。“在老师每晚变成睡美人的时候，我都会留下不少照片做纪念，只要老师答应来参加周六的聚会，这些照片就会安安静静躺在我的手机里。” 

周六晚上七点，焉栩嘉优雅地靠在门边看着手表，向花园外准时赴约的姚琛挥了挥手。

“老师，你今天真美。”

姚琛穿了一件浅紫色的针织衫，衬得肌肤白皙红润，习惯性在上面别了一只宝石胸针，耳肉嵌着黑曜坠钉，少见地戴了一副金丝眼镜。他走进房门，将手中的礼盒递给焉栩嘉，拆开绸带，里面装有一支金尖钢笔。

“老师，这个礼物我不满意。”  
“那你还想要什么？”  
他将姚琛搂进怀中，一只冰凉的手从蝴蝶骨，滑向细腰无法填补的裤沿缝隙，在紧贴布料的臀上慢悠悠地揉。

“明天是周末，到时候再……”  
“生日礼物哪儿有第二天才补送的，就在这儿做吧，老师。”

客厅里还有一群年盛气旺的男学生，怎么可能在这里做，眼看着不合时宜的吻即将落到自己唇上，姚琛慌忙挣开他的禁锢，往后趔趄了两步。

后方本该是硬实的红木桌角，然而背部的真实触感却是温热的人体。  
“姚老师，这家里到处都是陷阱，当心点儿。”

翟潇闻不知何时来到了玄关，尽管看似礼貌地将自己扶稳，却有意收紧了放在他腰上的手。

“谢谢。”

从未以这样的姿势靠近过老师，暧昧非亲密，不带情绪的二字从近在咫尺的小巧唇瓣中抛出。如果这一次放手了，还会有下一次吗。翟潇闻冷静地望着姚琛绯红的后颈，脑海中快速织出了一张猎网，紧接着松开了手。

姚琛踩着旋转阶梯向二楼走去，焉栩嘉从一旁石台上的花束中折了一枝玫瑰花，向阶梯迈了一步。

“嘉哥，什么时候切蛋糕？”  
“半小时后端来我房间切吧，叫上他们一起。”  
原来焉栩嘉早就读懂了他的心思，不愧是自己多年的知己。

“姚老师，怎么洗了这么久，在浴缸里睡着了？”   
焉栩嘉在次卧洗漱后，披着丝质浴袍立坐在床沿。姚琛主动地跨坐而上，下身赤裸着，上身却套着对方宽大清透的纯白t恤衫。焉栩嘉将他的臀部抬起，触到了边缘黏腻的润滑液。

“不愧是老师，永远都很讲求效率，还是说，在刻意缩短跟我接触的时间？”  
“回答正确，焉栩嘉同学还是一如既往的机敏。”

男人浓密的眉皱了一下，他将姚琛推倒在床，拎起两只纤细得不像样的脚踝，仿佛稍微用点力就能折断，像方才摘取的那枝玫瑰一样。

他从枕边拿起那半截玫瑰，修长手指磨蹭着花茎，将它放在姚琛的腹部。一只手扛起微颤的腿，另一只手探向密处。

得到充足润滑的穴肉亲昵地向里吞吃他的手指，头顶华丽的吊灯照得那里的水光熠熠，焉栩嘉满意地戳了戳这口花瓶，拾起半截玫瑰，向“瓶口”伸去。这一惊人的举动让姚琛瞬间抗拒起来，他抽离出被禁锢的腿，羞红的脸夹有怒意，却更是诱人。

“放心，茎上的刺已经被我削去了，它现在十分光滑，像去皮的春笋一样。”

焉栩嘉再次抓住姚琛的双腿将他捞高，身体呈斜态抵在自己的腹部。他将花根部抵在紧张地微缩着的入口，轻柔缓慢地插入，待整支玫瑰险险立住，才将手撤离，而没了支撑的花朵随着重力分量向深处坠去，很快，茎部完全没入，只留下盛开的绯红花冠。

“好了，接下来，该切蛋糕了。”

15

卧室门外传来一行人的脚步声，翟潇闻和夏之光风风火火唱着生日歌扭开了房门，紧随其后的赵让端着双层奶油蛋糕走进来，被眼前的景象惊到差点脱手。

“哟，嘉哥，挺准时的嘛。”  
“手表不离身，希望大家都能做到。”  
“姚老师，晚上好啊，我记得刚刚好心提醒过老师了，这里到处都是陷阱。”

姚琛警告似的捏住焉栩嘉的胳膊，下体的不适感让他的反应变得迟钝，半晌才将一旁的丝绒被盖在身上。他望向焉栩嘉的眼睛，幼稚的少年将一星半点的爱意都藏了起来。

焉栩嘉发丝上的水珠滴落在他的胸口，搅着衣物的白料像是从内部涌出的甘甜奶汁，打湿呈圆润的水斑，紧贴着粉红乳晕。温热手指落下挤压着肉粒，隔着衣衫的嘴唇着迷地吮吸那一点，妄想透过布料榨取圣液。

翟潇闻点好了蜡烛，见焉栩嘉抽不开身，体贴地将一支点燃的刻着爱心的蜡烛举过来，握住一只脚踝向上抬起至肩高，手腕微微转动，融化的蜡烛伴着倾斜角度落了两滴在老师的光滑的腿肉处，瞬间的烧灼感刺痛了神经，姚琛紧捏被单，狠踢了翟潇闻一脚。

“老师放心，这是专业的低温蜡烛，为了今天的生日提前订购的，”翟潇闻将蜡烛吹灭扔在脚边，单只膝盖压在床沿，“对了姚老师，这边也帮你挤出奶水吧？”

翟潇闻一向是礼貌的孩子，他想，没人会拒绝礼貌的漂亮男孩吧。

于是他从衣角偷溜进去，粗糙的手掌触到肌肤，按压微微隆着的丰腴胸部，引出老师嘴里接连的动听呻吟。正在拆蛋糕包装的夏之光向焉栩嘉咳了两声，对方漫不经心地抬头给了回应，“夏之光、赵让，你俩谁帮忙切块蛋糕给老师尝尝吧。”

焉栩嘉和翟潇闻将姚琛身上浸染唾液的t恤剥离，默契地将他放到床中央，遮挡下体的丝绒被两人夺去铺在他身下。焉栩嘉从后方将人搂在怀里，抬起他的脸深吻，而翟潇闻将姚琛的双腿分开，两指夹着玫瑰花冠向里轻微戳动，又将其从肉穴里缓缓拔出，向夏之光和赵让两人使了个眼色。

赵让下方已然勃起，他两眼发红地望着老师，又撇过脸开始认真分蛋糕，一旁闲着的夏之光提议拍一部生日纪录片，他打开手机向床铺靠近，将那张妖艳的脸即时地刻在冰冷数码里。赵让端起两大块奶油蛋糕向四个人走来，一直未参与其中的他愣在原地。

“老师，吃蛋糕吗？”赵让露出了他招牌式的纯真微笑。

既然老师上面没空，那就换张小嘴吃吧。

赵让将蛋糕顶上的大片奶油取下，涂抹在一收一缩的粉嫩穴口，细长手指带着大把的奶油向里灌入，顺逆时针换着打转，将首层“人工奶油”铺得均匀饱满。下体再度袭来的异物感惹得姚琛的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，双手被男人摁在柔软的被子上动弹不得，只好绷紧了脚背承受。

焉栩嘉伸手将床头柜的玻璃杯举起，将半杯水淋在姚琛的胸口，既而抹了一把奶油涂在肿胀的乳尖，邀请自己的兄弟一同品尝。

“姚老师，你的奶水又香又可口。”  
翟潇闻捞了一把蛋糕塞在嘴里，紧接着去吮吸姚琛的胸口。

“闻闻，让我尝一口蛋糕。”  
“老师想怎么品尝？”翟潇闻将蛋糕端向他。

双手没了束缚，姚琛起身将焉栩嘉的浴袍拆开，将奶油抹在男人的根处，一张樱桃巧嘴讨人喜欢，也惹人怜爱。后方的山东男人也没闲坐着，用巨大的手掌包裹、爱抚着他的全身，为了报答这份体贴，姚琛也陷着腰身，用自己带着奶香的温暖巢穴包裹男人的肉棍。

口腔中奶油的厚重感让深喉变得艰难，以至于焉栩嘉射的时候让他有些呛到，搅着浓稠精液的奶油从唇边大肆流出，正在他咳得难受的时候，翟潇闻突然搂住他的腰猛顶了几下，将一股有力的热浪冲撒在甬道里，抽出粗长性器的瞬间，白液从肉穴中涌出，连着柱头形成一条白丝，降落在床单上。

“啧，真脏。”焉栩嘉嫌弃地望着那摊污浊。  
“好了好了，该我了吧，小翟，换你来拍。记得把哥哥我的帅脸拍进去，对了，还有老师爽上天的表情也要好好拍进去。”

有些粗、带着老茧的手指在后穴抠挖了一番，将体内的精液差不多排出后，夏之光掏出了尺寸惊人的男根，往娇嫩的穴口戳了戳。“老师，我能一次性进去吗？”

还未等到老师的回复，他便把住下身挺了进去，像是焊了马达的腰搭配着粗壮的铸件，不断顶入软烂挂水的穴，碾过敏感点，将前列腺捣酸，龟头虽比茎体柔软，但在如此高频的碾磨下活像折磨人的机器——带着体温的刑具。一旁的赵让坐在床边，帮忙按住想要逃离的主人公颤抖的腰，虽然下体已然涨得不行，但表面依旧克制着。

焉栩嘉将手指塞进那张被肏到失神的人儿的小嘴里搅弄，再摁住他的头部向自己的下体埋去，后方的撞击让姚琛无法专注于口交，贝齿不断磕碰到焉栩嘉的性器。这让寿星难免有了怒气，他将姚琛沐浴前放在枕边的金丝眼镜拎起，温柔地架在他高挺的鼻梁上。

“姚老师，看仔细了再舔。”

摄像机被这一幕牵动着向下移去，镜头里，老师的脸离自己很近，漂亮的脸蛋被放大了些，潮气涌上了镜片，一张含住男人阴茎的小嘴沾着白浊，唇尖有些磨破了，像被坏孩子刻意撕碎的花瓣。这一景色让翟潇闻恨不得将下体往屏幕里戳。

夏之光捏着肉臀射完一股后，磨蹭了半晌才抽出，躺在一旁开始把玩老师光滑细腻的手，觉得实在是喷香软嫩，便自顾自地放到自己的阴茎上按摩。举了许久相机的翟潇闻有些累，他决定瘫在一旁的沙发上，就着蛋糕观赏这场性爱盛宴。

焉栩嘉抱起姚琛放到大腿上，简单清理一番后，将自己的下体埋入依旧紧实的洞口。他暗暗邀请赵让参与他的游戏，此时有些困意的姚琛躺在焉栩嘉怀中，模模糊糊听到些“双龙”、“再扩张”的可怕字眼，等他有所反应的时候，焉栩嘉已经将他牢牢锢住。

他感觉到一只沾满润滑油手指试图将被填满的穴口拉开，勉勉强强从边缘挤进去一根，又开始放入第二根手指，极度清晰的撕裂感激得他咬破了嘴唇，鲜红的血从伤口漫出。焉栩嘉捏住他的脸，将这施虐的罪证用手擦去，用灵活的舌侵袭老师的口腔，试图转移他的注意力。

赵让解开裤带，从中掏出等待已久的性器，湿润的穴口边缘吸附着他的柱头，收缩着将它吞入。过于炙热的园丁的爱巢，差点烫坏他的理智。他像个迟到的学生，从后门偷溜进来，与自己的兄弟一同吸收来自老师的滋润。

他埋得很深，促使一旁的焉栩嘉过长的男根向上推进，将腹部抵出一点突起，等老师适应后，两人开始向那处敏感点追逐。顽皮的男学生，在脆弱神秘的地带不断争着高低。

双龙带来的快感冲破了皮层，不同方向的两股精液向深处浇灌，强劲的冲力让他们疲惫的老师仅射出了一星半点，颤巍巍地落向后方赵让的怀中。赵让一脸乖巧地搂着他，他是未曾涉及园艺的学徒，淹病了娇嫩的花朵。

16

这场生日宴会甚是漫长，利用残破的玫瑰花装饰完老师的身体后，三人在浴室草草洗了个热水澡，拍完合影便离开了焉栩嘉的豪宅。焉栩嘉坐在床边，望着不省人事的姚琛，温柔地打开他修长的双腿。

手指探向淌着白液的穴口，夹出黏着体液的残留物——方才放进穴道的几片花瓣，已经被完全浸湿了。“老师，你看，你下面像喷泉一样涌着蜜汁。”

回应焉栩嘉的只有微弱的呼吸声，他将姚琛抱去浴室清洁，又在浴缸里任性埋入老师的身体。他深知，这是最后的晚餐。

至始至终落入圈套深陷泥泞的人，其实只有自己。


	6. 爱

烟灰缸里，落入一只枯焉花瓣。

尾声  
三个月后的结课周，姚琛向大学申请了辞职，陪他办理手续的任豪没说任何话，只是在回到两人的家后，抱着姚琛在沙发上做了几次。

“这次，是不是真的要离开了？”  
“嗯，我想去看看海。”  
“一路顺风。”

次日姚琛醒来时，任豪已经登上了去往国外的航班，而自己像往常一样糊弄了早饭，慢条斯理地收拾好自己的行李，再将带不走的物件一律送往了捐赠处。最后，他同相处了许多年的房间一一挥手道别，将一只提前订做的精致领夹放在显眼的床头柜。

“再见啦，豪哥。”

[你收到了一条微信信息]

\- 下个月底，我们乐队要参加地下演出。[猴子捂眼]  
\- 一定要来哦，我给你准备了个惊喜！  
姚琛望着张颜齐发来的几条信息，久违地真心笑了笑。

\- 好，我很期待。  
\- [可爱小猫眨眼睛]

他搬去了离海很近的邻区，同时，也离张颜齐的住处很近。

十二月底的地面街道冷清得很，地下却是热闹一片。各个乐队的粉丝在主持人上台前就不间断地呐喊欢呼，肺里装着永动机似的。演奏精彩的乐队不停带动着观众的情绪，当张颜齐和他的队友上台时，场下的尖叫声更是热情。

心跳从未如此失控过，他喜欢他夹磁的嗓音，不屑不顾的笑，和那拽得要命的台风。他感觉对方在看自己，也许是错觉，那么远的距离，加上这刺眼的灯光，大抵是不可能。

一两首歌很快就结束了，张颜齐的队友匆匆下了台，而后从台下递了把木吉他给他。张颜齐从一旁端了把椅子，单手旋了一圈，抱着吉他坐在上面。

他对着话筒，深情地望向角落的姚琛，对着话筒温柔开口：“请大家给我五分钟的浪漫氛围，下面这首原创情歌，送给我可爱的天使，姚琛，谢谢你能来听我唱歌。”

凌晨一点，连地下也变得安静起来，化妆间里只剩下你侬我侬的两人，关上门相拥在铺满杂物的沙发上。

“现在，来点成人的浪漫。”  
姚琛没有回应他，只是勾紧了双腿默认。

门外的脚步声打断了这份甜蜜。管理员举着手电筒向化妆间快步走来，这让交缠在一起的两人不得不匆忙躲进一旁陈旧的储物柜里。

姚琛柔软蓬松的头发不停地蹭过张颜齐的鼻尖，于是张颜齐将脸埋进去，双手不规矩地往对方衣服里游钻，还大胆地解开姚琛的裤头向后摸去，揉捏那两只挺翘的肉屁股，惹得对方只好咬住下唇，扼住连连呻吟。

像两只被困的蝴蝶，在漆黑匣子里亲吻彼此的呼吸。

管理员在化妆间转了转，关好灯便离开了。张颜齐率先从储物柜里跨了出来，牵着柔软小巧的手走向方才亲热的场地。这里是地下，没有月光照进来，靠着门外照进的微弱光线，他看清了姚琛的脸。不带妆容的、纯欲并存的脸蛋，能轻易点燃男人的干柴。

他将姚琛拉进怀里，单手抱起他抵在脆弱的储物柜上亲吻。入冬的衣物很难脱去，毛衣和衬衫勾着胳膊，裤子干脆就挂在腿上，粗硬的性器已无可忍耐地刺入湿润的后穴。胸部的皮肤过于细滑、柔软，一只握在手里揉，另一边嘴上也不放过。

被撞击着的柜门发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，与悦耳露骨的娇媚呻吟声交织着荡在狭小的化妆室里，背部似被小猫的爪子挠着，激起了男人更强烈的挺动。

“真是可惜，如果这灯可以彻夜照明，就能对着化妆镜肏你了。”

低沉的声音念着荤话，臀部拍打在冰凉的镜面上，汗毛被流淌的体液捉弄着，每个要素都在戳弄达到高潮的兴奋按钮。是啊，太可惜了。

天亮时，张颜齐打车将姚琛送回了公寓，来到公寓的门口时，却一直搂着对方不愿松手。密密麻麻的情话从张颜齐嘴里蹦出来，过分甜蜜像是醉话，却也真挚，逗得姚琛主动凑上去索吻，双手勾着骨干的肩，向后攀附去，指腹抚摸着对方背部的绒毛。

“真是不想和你分开啊，想变成你爱不释手的耳机。”

这张嘴，很会接吻，也很会哄人开心。

“那我们下次再去约会吧。”姚琛勾过张颜齐的脸，看似真诚地邀请着。  
“什么时候啊？”

张颜齐低头蹭着他的脖颈，像只黏人的巨型金毛，撒娇似的舔舐怀里的小猫。

“我也说不准，也许是明天，也许是明年。”  
“行，那我明晚零点来接你。”  
“明晚零点，为什么？”  
“明天是今年的最后一天，无论是明天还是明年，准中了一个。”

他靠近姚琛的脸，在柔软的脸颊上啄了一口，“明晚见。”

次日下午，张颜齐在消息提示的叮咚声中醒来，看清消息后，洗漱时连刷牙都哼着歌。

\- 大圣，今晚我想去海边走走，要一起吗？  
\- 听说零点有烟火表演，我想去看。

张颜齐穿了件低领卫衣坐在摩托车上，在姚琛下楼之前，长腿架在车座上换着摆了好几个造型。双手绕过腰身叠置，体温交迭，夹着花香和烟味，他们穿过密集的楼房，像是在无人放哨的夜晚逃离禁区，很快，两人闻到了海风的味道。张颜齐把车停在远处，踩着有些绊脚的沙向姚琛跑来。 

“哇！那边放烟花了，快许愿。”  
张颜齐往烟花绽放的方向跑了好几步，掏出手机转过身，在背光下光明正大地拍摄追赶他的姚琛。玩闹了一阵，两个人终于停下脚步，烟花声也戛然而止。

“姚琛，我刚刚许愿了。”  
“那……你许了什么愿望？”

微微下坠的眼里倒映出海面上的星光，海风吹乱了张颜齐精心打造的发型。他从兜里掏出一只方形盒，单膝下跪时，岸沿泛起水花沾湿了他的鞋袜。

“也许所谓的上天无所不能，但能实现我愿望的人，只有你。”

戒环滑过指尖，唇齿交融代替了支离的言语。  
沙砾贴附着恋人的肌肤，欢愉淹没在海浪声里，他问他烟花为什么那么美。


End file.
